


Hogwarts Love Story

by LadyLibby



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hagrid ships it in a major way, Hogwarts, Mutual Pining, Reader and Newt are new teachers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: Summary: Newt Scamander and Y/N L/N are both new professors at Hogwarts, Newt teaching Care of Magical Creatures and her teaching Herbology. Everyone’s favorite Magizoologist had never really believed in love at first sight….but then he met her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that logically, they couldn’t be at Hogwarts at the same time as Hagrid, but he’s one of my favorites and I couldn’t help but put him in the story.

Another fall had arrived and with it was the start to another school year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. New students, returning students, teachers who’d been there for year, and even some new ones. 

Among the new faculty was Newton A. F. Scamander, Care of Magical Creatures professor. 

The students always arrived via the Hogwarts Express, but teachers showed up by their own methods, a day before the student body. Newt had spent that day deep in his work, preparing for all the lessons he would be teaching to the next generation of wizards. 

A year previously, the young Magizoologist had finally published his book. A few months after, he received a letter from Albus Dumbledore, the new Headmaster of Hogwarts. With hardly a second thought, Newt accepted the job offer in the letter. 

The headmaster and his former student had negotiated that Newt could being his creatures on the campus, provided the case was secure at all times. Professor Scamander readily agreed. 

An hour before the opening banquet began, Newt emerged from his office, every single lesson prepared to perfection. As he made his way down an empty and echo-y corridor, a familiar anxiety curled in the pit of his stomach. 

Memories of not so nice classmates, and the daunting task of meeting new people made his breaths come out faster and shallower. Cheerful voices could be heard around the corner as he approached the next room. 

With a deep breath, Newt rounded the corner. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but a very friendly half-giant surely was not it. 

“You must be Professor Scamander!” The large bearded man boomed, pulling Newt in for a crushing hug. “I’ve heard so much about you!” 

“Oh-! H-hello,” Newt offered, caught off guard. 

“Name’s Rubeus Hagrid. Groundskeeper.” The smiling giant held out his hand. Newt took it gladly and shook. 

“Newt. Care of Magical Creatures.” He said, trying his best not to be overly timid. 

“It’s awfully good to meet you Newt. New teachers are a wonderful thing here. ‘Specially ones who attended Hogwarts before. You were a Hufflepuff, right?” 

Newt’s broke out in a large grin. “A proud one.” 

“Good on you, Professor.” Hagrid put an arm around his new friend and the two walked together to the Great Hall. Newt could tell that Hagrid was an invaluable addition to the small list of individuals he called friend. 

~

“Welcome everyone, to another year at Hogwarts!” Dumbledore boomed jovially in his speech. Towards the end, he swept his hand in the direction of the rest of the faculty table. 

“I am pleased to introduce two new members of our staff this year. Professor Newton Scamander, Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Y/N L/N, Herbology.” The white haired wizard introduced with a warm smile. 

The witch and wizard both stood, nodding in greeting to the mass of students spread before them. Newt hazarded a look to the side, taking in his fellow teacher. 

His breath was just about knocked from his lungs. The most elegant woman he’s ever seen stood just a few feet away. She had a kind and intelligent face, radiant and welcoming smile gracing her lips. 

She wore a gown of deep green, bringing out the sparkle in her eyes. It was a simple style, hanging about her body modestly but at the same time, most gorgeously. 

Newt wasn’t one to believe in “love at first sight,” but right at that moment, he was fairly sure he’d found the elusive feeling. He sat again, and forced himself to tear his gaze away so as not to embarrass himself.

The feast was lively and fun. The atmosphere of fun and unity helped Newt remember what he’d loved so dearly about the school all those years earlier. The rosy cheeked First Years were all sorted into houses. Newt would be lying if he said he didn’t cheer louder for the new Hufflepuffs. 

As the delicious array of food appeared, Newt made content conversation with Hagrid. Every once in awhile he would glance at Y/N, chest tightening at the sound of her laugh, and heart racing when their eyes met a few times. 

“Professor Scamander?” Hagrid drew Newt’s attention once again. The lanky wizard snapped his eyes away from her alluring E/C ones. 

“Please, call me Newt.” Newt insisted. “Terribly sorry, what was it you were saying?” He apologized, trying desperately to focus. 

Hagrid flashed a knowing smile. “Professor L/N has caught your eye, then?” 

“I...erm, w-what?” Newt spluttered. 

“I’ve been seein’ you two making eyes since earlier…” Hagrid stated with a smug smile to the magizoologist. 

“Making eyes-? I have not!” Newt protested, a blush creeping up his neck. 

“You should introduce yourself. I think she’ll like you.” The half giant suggested. 

Newt shrink down in his seat slightly, nerves returning. “Perhaps later...wouldn’t want to interrupt her meal, would I?”

Hagrid merely shook his head, moving the conversation back to dragons and how unfortunate it was that one could not have one on Hogwarts grounds. 

~

“Newt?” A musical and angelic voice called, soft knock at his office door. Newt smiled, looking up from his papers. 

“Come in.” He said, and Y/N glided into the room, potted plant in hand. She placed the gift on his desk, perching on the edge of the wooden piece of furniture. 

After the first night’s feast, Newt had spotted Y/N on her way to the wing of teacher’s rooms. Steeling his courage, he had called out to her and introduced himself. She had given him a beautiful smile and her name. They had become fast friends. 

“What is this?” Newt asked, gesturing to the flora in front of him. 

“It’s cross-breed. I was doing a little research and come up with this ‘Manip.’ A mandrake and a common turnip. It should be a delectable snack for the Graphorns. When you feed them, you may want earplugs though.” Y/N explained, eyes lighting up as she talked about her experiment. 

Newt was touched by the thought and effort she must have put into the gift. With a small smile, he took her hand. “Thank you Y/N.” 

She gripped his hand back and returned the smile. Newt’s heart began to thump quite a bit faster as he struggled to look away from her mesmerizing features. 

“Would-would you like to go and feed them with me? See how much they like your concoction?” He proposed, hopeful. 

“I would love that.” She responded, getting off of his desk and following him to his case. Newt helped her into his workshop, minding her sunflower colored gown on the ladder. They walked together in happy silence through the various creature habitats. 

Upon reaching the Graphorns, Y/N held the manip while Newt fitted them both with earmuffs. Gingerly, she pulled one from the pot and tossed it up to the towering beasts. As one gobbled it up happily, her mouth stretched into a wide smile. 

She passed the plant to Newt, and their fingers brushed. Newt managed to keep his grip steady despite having more difficulty breathing. The other Graphorn gratefully ate the treat, and the third manip was shared amongst all three animals.

Feeling that the experiment was a fully fledged success, Y/N hugged her friend. He wrapped his arms around her, face buried in her shoulder. She smelled like lilies, sunshine, and something that was wholly her own. For the next few minutes Newt could focus on nothing else. 

She linked her arm with his and together they strolled back to the outside world waiting outside the case. 

~

A group of Third Years were gathered on one side of the courtyard. Across the large rectangle of grass, under the columned walkway on the other side stood two teachers. 

One with curly strawberry hair, and a bow tie slightly askew. The other smiling beatifically as she reached out and straightened her friend’s aforementioned bow tie. 

“Are they married?” A Hufflepuff girl asked the others. 

Her Slytherin friend scoffed. “Don’t be daft, of course not. They met at the banquet.” 

The young wizards watched as Professor L/N hugged herself, clearly bothered by the early December cold. They observed Professor Scamander shed his blue coat and wrap it over her shoulders. The Herbology expert thanked him with a smile. The two didn’t break eye contact for what felt like an eternity to the adolescents across the way. 

“Well,” the Ravenclaw began, “If they’re not married, I’m willing to bet they will be soon.” The others nodded in agreement with his prediction. 

~

Y/N entered Newt’s office, small piece of parchment held in her hand. He had sent her the note earlier, telling her to meet him there. Her heart sunk slightly at seeing he wasn’t there. 

“Newt?” She called, but no response came. Luckily, she spotted a note and a lily on top of his case that read ‘meet me inside. -N’

In his workshop, she found him waiting. He was obviously trying to hide his nerves, but the twitching and fidgeting of his body gave away his true feelings. Trying to calm him, Y/N pulled her fellow professor into a hug. 

Y/N’s heart skipped a few beats at their close proximity, but like always, she had been much better at concealing her feelings for the sweet wizard. Tentatively, Newt took her hand and they walked out on the usual route past all his creatures. 

Out on the outer end of the enclosures, an unfamiliar square of space greeted Y/N. Different plots of soil were stretched out ahead, and off to the side sat a small greenhouse. Warmth and gratitude filled her body and Y/N turned to Newt with tears welling up in her eyes. 

“I know you like to do experiments, and um, I know that it’s hard to do them in the school greenhouses, so I built you this. Ohnoyou’recryingyouhateitdon’tyou?” Newt rushed the end of his explanation, distressed at her sad expression. 

“No, I love it, I promise.” She said, wiping away the tears beginning to fall. “No one...no one has ever done anything like this for me before. Thank you, Newt.” 

Hesitantly, Newt brought his hand to her face and wiped a stray tear with his thumb. “You deserve all this and more.” He said, more boldly than normal. She sniffled a little, fixing one of her most beautiful smiles on him. 

Time seemed to slow slightly and the world felt like it was fading away as they moved closer together. Y/N tilted her head up as Newt leaned down. At long last their lips met in an electric kiss. 

One kiss turned into two, and two into three, and so on until both new nothing except what it felt to be there in one another’s arms. Newt knew that as long as he had her, his life would be filled with light. 


End file.
